ShampOooh
by bonusmosh
Summary: Rukia discovers the wonders of what one can find in the bathroom, and proceeds to ask her own bathroom guide, Kurosaki Ichigo. Especially since it's strawberry. Slight IchiRuki if you can tell.


**Title: **Shamp-oooh.

**Disclaimer: **I obviously, do not own Bleach. Pity.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"ICHIGOOO!"

Ichigo sighed, dropping the pen in his hand onto his desk in irritation. Just when he had decided to make a move on the math worksheet that lay, empty of course, on his table, the all too familiar shrill voice broke the golden silence of the empty house. Heaven forbid if he should at least have gotten as far as writing his name on the assignment.

"What the hell is it this time?"

Rukia had barely entered the bathroom three minutes ago, and probably somehow had already discovered a new and fascinating contraption.

Just a few days ago, Rukia declared the shower hose one of the best mechanical devices on earth. It was difficult to bathe with, she had told him, and argued that it was silly for people to use it for showers because the water flew everywhere. But the fact that it was capable of producing mini fountains, (like the ones she saw in nii-sama's garden) was enough to make her place it in her list of top ten contraptions. Ichigo then had advised her to try _turning_ the shower hose the other way round, and place it _above_her instead of below, so that the water would fall downwards onto her. Rukia had given him a kick in the shin and walked off, muttering how her method was much more fun anyway.

Then there was the time Rukia found Yuzu's rubber ducky, and both Ichigo and Rukia had gotten into a big argument, where she protested that it was unfair they had ducks which you could take a bath with but not a Chappy. At first Ichigo had insisted that if it were a Chappy, you wouldn't call it a rubber _ducky _in the first place. When she was still unconvinced, he ended up telling her off rudely that her damned Chappy would drown anyway because rabbits couldn't swim whereas ducks could. Rukia had immediately gone pale and (thankfully) quiet, but not before giving him a quick, and very painful, right jab.

Ergo Ichigo was far from surprised when he found Rukia standing within the door frame of the bathroom, triumphantly holding out a bottle of red substance. He could tell that she had been preparing to take her shower, her right sock already off, and the top two buttons of her blouse undone, forcing him to try his best to divert his attention from her neck.. and so forth.

"Ichigo, what exactly is this.. this.. Shamp-Ooooh" Rukia questioned the teenage boy, reading off the label on the bottle and pronouncing the word with much difficulty. Also, he noted, she was stretching the 'oooh' sound much longer than necessary.

"It's pronounced as sham-poo, baka. And you use it to wash your hair."

Ichigo then wondered if they still bathed with big wooden barrels and flower petals in Soul Society.

Rukia widened her eyes, staring again at the bottle of shampoo in amazement. "Strawberry flavoured.." she read aloud, noticing the red fruits and tiny words on the label. Suddenly, her hand darted to her own head, twirling her black locks protectively around her finger while staring at Ichigo in slight horror.

"It says strawberry flavoured! Ichigo! Is that why your hair is _that_ colour? Will mine be like that too if I use it?"

Ichigo felt a vein pop on his forehead, and he tried his best to keep from strangling the female shinigami.

"It just gives the shampoo the flavour of strawberry and nothing else, idiot. It won't affect the colour of your hair or anything okay? Besides, I don't _use_ strawberry shampoo. Only Karin and Yuzu do."

"Oh."

Rukia looked satisfied enough with his answer, and Ichigo prepared to go back to his room to once again attempt his unfinished math homework. He darted towards her, however, when he saw Rukia tipping the contents of the bottle into her mouth, her tongue sticking out.

"BAKA!" He exclaimed, snatching the bottle of red shampoo away before a single drop managed to land on her tongue. Panting slightly as he tried to slow down his speedily thumping heart, he glared at her as if she were insane. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

The shorter girl, unpleased with Ichigo's choice of language and sudden outburst, folded her arms across her chest and glared back at him. "Bastard! You said it's got the flavour of strawberry right? So I just wanted to taste the strawberries!"

Ichigo sighed again. Running his fingers through his short orange hair, he shut his eyes tightly wishing that Rukia would be less.. simple minded. Ichigo also wondered if he should have just let her drink the whole damned bottle. Maybe then she'd stop asking so many stupid questions.

"No Rukia." He started, explaining as slowly and patiently as possible. "It's strawberry flavoured so that the shampoo _smells_ like strawberries." Ichigo pointed to his nose. "Furthermore, shampoo is strictly for your hair-" He raised his arms and pointed to his own orange hair. "And _not_ for your consumption." At this he lowered his arms and pointed to his mouth. "You would _die-_" Then he slid a pointed finger across his neck. "if you drink any of this."

"Oh."

Ichigo watched Rukia carefully as he handed the bottle of crimson liquid back to her, rather hesitatingly. She snatched the shampoo bottle out of his grip and turned round, huffing. "You could have said so from the start."

The frustrated teen threw up his hands in exasperation and went back to his room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Half an hour later, Rukia finally emerged from the bathroom and walked past Ichigo, who was crouched over his desk trying to solve a math equation. However, after taking a whiff of the air, he immediately scrunched up his face in disgust.

"Rukia! For god's sake, how much shampoo did you use?!" Ichigo groaned, the scent of strawberry already diffusing throughout his entire room.

Rukia sat happily on his bed, bouncing and sniffing her own damp hair.

"Just enough."

He got up with a grunt in reply, grabbing his clothes from the closet and proceeded to the bathroom for his own shower, wanting to escape the strawberry prison as soon as possible.

"Oi, Ichigo."

He paused, before finally sighing."What now?"

Rukia closed her eyes, still inhaling the sweet scent of strawberries in her hair. Ichigo believed that it wouldn't take long before she actually got high on sniffing her own strawberry-scented hair.

"You should use the same kind of shamp-oooh too. Then we'd both smell the same! Wouldn't that be wonderful? Ichigo smelling of ichigo!"

Ichigo stared at the insane female who sat on his bed, and moved on to massage his temples in hopelessness. Without saying another word, he walked out of the room, trying his best not to scream at Rukia and resorted to simply blocking out her senseless logic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night over dinner, Ichigo nearly shrunk in his seat when Yuzu commented aloud after leaning over her brothers' shoulder to set the table.

"Ichi-nii! Your hair smells like strawberries. Have you been using my shampoo?!"

**There! I just had a sudden urge to write this for no reason. I hope the idea hasn't already been used in another fic, and if it has, I'm innocent! **

**No evil copyright infringement intentions, really!**

**Anyhow reviewing and letting me know what you thought bout it would be nice. **

**Thankyou:)**


End file.
